


Why Do Fools Fall In Love

by sockknife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Multi, Seals (Ambiguous), Unusual Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockknife/pseuds/sockknife
Summary: "Of course we are not marrying a seal," Spock said.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Why Do Fools Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



"Of course we are not marrying a seal," Spock said.

Kirk looked at him, and looked at Nyota, and looked at the decidedly seal-shaped creature standing between them. "So it's just the two of you getting married. I can do that. By the power vested in me, and all that?"

"No, we're marrying this ... whatever it is, we're marrying it," Nyota said. "But it's not a seal, technically."

"Right," Kirk said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He steered her away from the flower-bedecked front of the lounge. "Why are you and Spock marrying a ..."

"It's some kind of pinniped," Nyota said. "Not a seal. It's very clear about that."

"So it is sentient," Kirk said. "Starfleet has rules about that, probably. I could look them up."

"It's sentient," Nyota said. "And it's complicated. It involves time travel, and alternate timelines, and the Mirror Universe, and a transporter accident, and a sort of accidental soulbond, and ... just trust me, it's necessary. We're all fine with this. It's not weirder than most things that happen in space."

"Okay," Kirk said. He felt sort of bad about it, though. "What if you just married Spock, and I married the ... not a seal? Would that work better?"

"Hmm," she said, and went to talk to Spock and the ... it was hard not to think of it as a seal, but it did have pretty eyes. "You really want to do this?" she asked when he came over to join them.

"Anything for my crew," he said. The not-a-seal looked him over speculatively. He looked it over speculatively. "We can always get divorced if this doesn't work out, right?"

"That would probably destroy the integrity of our timeline," Spock said, but Kirk had never paid much attention to stuff like that before, and he didn't intend to start now. 

"A double wedding it is," he said, and prepared to go where no human had probably gone before.


End file.
